How Plants vs. Zombies Came to Be
Made by: FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Characters Humans *Dr. Edgar Zomboss *Crazy Dave Plants *None Yet Zombies *None Yet The Story Have you ever considered the backstory of Plants vs. Zombies? There have been some hints here and there sprinkled around the games, but it is still shrouded in mystery. Well, this is my take on it. It all started with two friends, Edgar and David, who might sound familiar to you. They first met in elementary. Edgar was pretty shy, but he approached David anyway. "H-hi." "Hello!" replied David. "W-want to be f-friends?" Edgar nervously kicked the ground. "Sure! When do we start?" And they instantly kicked it off with each other. They had the same interests: science, cars, video games, etc. They were unseperable. They always got along, even on the bleakest of days. They grew up with each other, and nothing could break their friendship. Their favourite thing to do with each other was roleplay as army commanders and they'd go to war. "I am the Great Green Gaffer, who has a saucepan on his head!" David exclaimed. "A-and I'm... uh..." "Here, let me help you! You're the... Purple Prince Scientist, who wears his mighty labcoat!" David pointed at Edgar's mini-lab coat, which he always wore. They were so close, they both gave each other nicknames: Edgar dubbed David, "Crazy Dave", since he was so eccentric and David called Edgar, "Doctor Zomboss", because he thought Edgar's last name was awesome. Many years later, they both went to the same college, and they got bachelor's degrees. Botany for David, and Thanatology for Edgar. Both were happy. David began to conduct experiments on bringing sentience to plants, and Edgar conducted experiments on bringing the dead back to life. Now, both may seem impossible, but both of them were dedicated to their work. They almost never took any breaks, they were passionate, and they never gave up. When he's not working on reanimation, Edgar worked on his dream car: An armoured van with an AI. David helped fund Edgar's dream-van with his company: Bloom and Doom. Bloom and Doom was a company that manufactured genetically-modified seeds to make plants more resistant to diseases, grow faster, or grow more delicious fruits. While there was some controversy surrounding genetically modifying seeds, it was a popular company and David became a millionaire. But as close as the two of them are, they both had their secrets they kept from each other. David thought that what Edgar was doing was wrong, and that the dead shouldn't be brought back to life like that. On the other hand, Edgar was jealous of David's millionaire status, and was against GMOs, because he was a hardcore vegan. Both of them tried to respect each other's work, but one day made both of them slip. WIP Author's Note So I just found out how the "spam filter thingy" worked. Hmph. Anyways, this is a revamp of my story (ahhh, the cringe). I wanted to give more backstory for the two characters, and I changed a lot of the story to make it more interesting and longer. Trivia *The author made Zomboss a vegan because he'd thought it'd be funny. Category:Fanfics